King of the hive
by King-Dorado
Summary: A Tale of a teen and his path to becoming the Danians first human battlemaster
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Chaotic Entrance Pt.1

"Ekuud attacks Biondu in Gloommuck Swamp" I said to myself while playing an online Chaotic match against a player by the screen name of PeytonicMaster who is a pretty good Mipedian user. My name is Sergeant Anton Daniels, A.K.A Ant_Sarge, and I am a Danian player. I started by using a Chorus of the Hive Mugic to activate the hive to give Ekuud more energy thanks to Khritlaan in my discard pile all my other Mandiblors with him could join in the hive. Then I hit Biondu with a Pebblestorm attack after which Biondu replied with an Inferno Gust that was boosted thanks to his ability and Cyclance battle gear. I decided to retaliate with a Pillarquake attack which inflicted 20 damage thanks to my Vlaric Shard thus ending the battle and the match.

"Dude, that was EPIC!" Messaged PeytonicMaster

"Thank you, you almost had me for a bit. Well see you next match" I signed off and was about to leave when suddenly.

Beep Beep Beep. I looked at my Scanner and saw some weird message.

Ant_Sarge due to your Impressive win streak you have been invited to Chaotic please input the following code and welcome to chaotic.

"Well this looks weird but why not?" I put in the code and suddenly found myself in some bizarre place with robots floating around randomly.

Welcome to the Port Court you must be new your first match will be over in the Hotekk Drome this way one of the robots said to me suddenly. Not being one to back down I followed the robot to this dome shaped building where I was instructed to head inside where I met this blond haired girl.

"You new here?" She asked, "

Affirmative My screenname is Ant_Sarge, a Danian player, And I assume based on what I've seen since I've arrived here this is some sort of place where people can become and battle as any Chaotic creature from the game, Correct?"

"... Woah, that's, that's right. Well anyway since we're sharing screen names and favorite tribe the name is ChaoticKween and I also use Danians. So this should be an interesting match.

"I couldn't agree more. So get ready to get Chaotic."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Chaotic Entrance Pt. 2

"Huff, huff alright I think I got the hang of this." The voice that wasn't mine, yet it was me who spoke. Confused, let me explain from the beginning of the match. After my opponent ChaotiKween, or Sarah as I later learned, and I finished selecting our creatures, locarions, mugic, and battlegear for our one on one match this booming robotic voice which seemed to come from the floating Chaotic symbol spoke up.

"Players Lock your decks. Ant_Sarge since this is your first drome match in Chaotic you may attack spin your location randomizer."

"Alright." I spun the white spinner on the holographic screen and it landed on Mount Pillar.

"Looks like we both have the home field advantage huh?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but that just makes things more interesting doesn't it? Lets do this then, Makanaz attacks Wamma. ...What the?!" I suddenly blurted out in surprise as Sarah placed her hand on the picture of Wamma and transformed into Wamma right in front of my eyes.

"Well aren't you gonna press the picture of your creature?" Said Sarah/Wamma.

"Okay." After saying so Pressed my palm against the picture of Makanaz and the same blue particles of light that surrounded Sarah surrounded me and when they vanished I was transformed into Makanaz.

"Woah this feels kinda weird." I said while trying to get used to my new body.

"I know take a while to get used to being the creature and -" "Okay I'm ready."

"What already? Okay then lets get Chaotic!"

The surroundings changed to a cavernous system of tunnels I was actually a Danian in Mount Pillar.

Alright time to try the Danian's built in radar. Alright I know all the twist and turns around me and I can sense Sarah/Wamma trying to sneak up behind me. I even know every possible attack Makanaz can do. Wait, Sarah sneaking up on me?

"Flame Orb." I call out as a ball of flame shoots out of my hand.

"Dah, not bad for your first time as a creature but lets see how you handle some battlegear, Destructazooka!" A bazooka like weapon appeared in Wamma's claws.

"Torrent of Flames!" "Woah!" I call out as I dodge the roaring inferno that came out of Wamma's battlegear

"Nice shot too bad Wamma isn't one of the strongest of the Mandiblors."

"I wouldn't count my friend out yet."

"Friend? Are you saying we can teleport to the actual Perim and meet the actual creatures of the game?!"

"How do you know this already?"

"Lucky guess I guess. By the way, Lavalanche." I say casually as I spray streams of molten hot lava from my claws. "Hey since we're underground isn't it technically a Magma-lanche?"

"Huh, good attack and good question but let's see handle this, Steam Rage!" Sarah calls out as I run backwards to avoid it narrowly but stepping off a cliff in the process.

" Haha better you also have to watch out for the location to not just attacks better luck next time." "Wait shouldn't we be back in the drome now? What going on?" Sarah/Wamma looks over the edge of the cliff I fell off and saw me with Makanaz's shoulder legs digging into the cliif wall stopping my fall

"Gotcha, Power Pulse!" I call out as I shoot a barrage of green fists from my claws coding Wamma.

We suddenly appear back in the drome where I slowly turn back into my human self.

"Wow, I never saw anyone get used to the drome so quickly. Must be your military training huh?"

"Oh I'm not in the military. No, my first name is Seargant, funny story about that."

"It's okay, still I'm impressed you got used to being a creature so easily."

"Well I like to train my body as well as my mind. I'll have to check out the actual Mount Pillar sometime."

"Well my friends and I can show you sometime but you might want to port back to Earth so your real body doesn't throw out your scanner that happened to a friend of mine and he almost got stuck here" Sarah said as we walked back to the Port Court.

"Thank you, by the way I didn't properly Introduce myself properly didn't I? My name is Seargant Anton Daniels. But you can just call me Anton." I say offering my hand

"Sarah you just call me that for now." She says shaking my hand.

"Okay see you next time Sarah." I say before porting back to my body on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Duel with A Danian

"Hey Anton over here." Were the words that greeted me right when I came back to Chaotic.

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw Sarah with three guys I assumed were her friends.

"Hey Sarah, you three must be her friends, my screenname is Ant_Sarge but you can call me Anton."

"Nice to meet you, I'm MajorTom but you can call me Tom." Said the black haired teen.

"I'm Tom's best friend Kaz or to those I play in the dromes and online, KidChaor." Said the spiky red head next to Tom.

"And last, but certainly not least, you can call me Peyton or as I'm known online-" "PeytonicMaster right we've battled online right before I got my code to come here to Chaotic."

"I thought your name sounded familiar dude." The husky brown haired teen exclaimed.

"So you ready to check out Mount Pillar?" Sarah asked.

"Definitely."

"All right let's do this dudes." Peyton exclaimed.

"Just select Mount Pillar on your scanner stand on the transport pad and press the button, got it?" Sarah asked.

"Got it thank you." I said just as I press the button and my body turns into blue particles and The next thing I know I'm outside what appears to be a mountain sized anthill.

"Woah, the picture on the card doesn't do it justice." "I know right" Sarah said as she, Tom, Kaz, and Peyton suddenly showed up.

"Well let's head in shall we? I happen to know a secret way in, this way?"

We enter a tunnel that was hidden by a boulder and follow it till we get to where the tunnel branches to several areas. We all decide to split up with Sarah showing me around since she has the most experience in Mount Pillar. We followed one of the tunnels till we got to this open area full of danian warriors training.

"This is the Danians main training hall we're in luck it looks like there's a big training exercise going on just look at all the danians and battlegear." Sarah whispered "Now let me show you how to get scans of creatures and other necessary parts of Chaotic. Watch and learn." Sarah took out her scanner and pointed it at a Danian Mandiblor I identified as Lhad and then pressed a button which caused a wide beam of light to hit Lhad and a scan of Lhad with his current stats showed up on her scanners' screen with his latest stats.

"Impressive and the danians are okay with us scanning them without permission?" "No why do you ask?" "Because all the Danians here knew we were the minute we entered this room and some of them are sneaking up on us while we're talking." I deadpanned.

"...What?!" Sarah cried out.

"Impressive, I've never seen any human who could tell track us Danians without the use of their scanners." A gruff militaristic voice commented from behind us while our scanners were taken right from our hands. We turned around and saw a Danian walking on air two legs with a blue-green exoskeleton with a pair of guards by his sides. This could only be one of the most famous and well decorated Danian battlemasters, Odu-Bathax.

"I thought I told you, NO HUMANS ALLOWED IN MOUNT PILLAR! Now, you I recognize from the many times you've been caught sneaking around here." The battlemaster says while looking at Sarah then turning to look at me. "But who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Seargant Anton Daniels, and before you ask, no I am not a sergeant my first name is sergeant. The reason I'm here is to learn the ropes and meet some actual battle hardened Danians, you see I'm new to Chaotic and I am a huge fan of Danians. Now I have a question, why are humans not allowed? You Danians can obviously outnumber and outmaneuver any human who would try to harm the queen, not that any human could effectively harm a creature."

"Because you humans may not be able to harm the queen, but with your scanners you could easily move to the locations of our enemies." A mandiblor guard hisses out.

"You do realize that our scanners can't teleport creatures and that there is almost no way a chaotic player can get near the queen unless they had help from a royal guard, was invited by the queen personally, or had a scan of the queen's throne room right." I deadpanned.

"While you make a good point we can't have posible spies skulking around learning our secrets and patrol routes so of to the dungeons for you two." Odu-Bathax said.

"Well hold on there how about a challenge." I hastily say

"What kind of challenge?" Odu says quizzingly.

" Simple, hand to hand combat, I win not only do Sarah and I go free, but you and all other danians allow us and our friends to walk around Mount Pillar whenever we want with armed escorts watching over us to set your minds at ease." I negotiate.

"Alright then but if I win we turn you both into Danians with some Danian parasites. We gotta deal?" He said while extending his hand.

"Deal." I say while shaking his hand when Sarah pulls me aside suddenly.

"Are you crazy? There's no way you can beat a creature in combat." She exclaims.

"No and I won't know unless I try." "But-" "Just trust me."

"You got guts challenging me, tell you what, I won't do any attacks just good old fashioned fists." Odu-Bathax states while walk out to face him.

"Thank you, I'm ready."

We both start out strong, Odu starts with a left jab using both of his left arms. I duck under his arms and strike the the gaps in his exoskeleton that lie in his armpits. While he's recovering from that blow I grab onto the back of his neck and bring my knee up to his jaw disorienting him long enough for me to put him in a choke hold till he falls unconscious.

"Th-The winner, Anton the human!" Stutters Kannen a battlemaster who acted as the referee for our fight.

"Woah, I don't think anyone's ever been able to knockout any creature by themselves."

"Thank you, I told you I like to train my body as well as my mind. Oh and glad you woke up Odu-Bathax." After I say that my fallen opponent wakes up and extends his hand.

"Well, a deal's a deal, you two and your friends are welcome just about anywhere in Mount Pillar anytime. Feel free to scan any creature and battlegear here as a bonus." Odu-Bathax says, with respect heard in his voice.

"Thank you, I think I'll scan this battlegear here." I walk over to what appears to be a walking tank.

"That would be a Viledriver that we stole from a patrolling Underworlder." A Danian I didn't recognize explained.

"Impressive, by the way I don't think I'm familiar with you."

"Well that's okay after all it's not everyday someone wipes the floor with Odu-Bathax here, the name's Lendai I'm a squadleader."

"Nice to meet you Lendai is it okay if I scan you?"

"I don't see why not" "Thank you" I press the button on my scanner and scan the location, the Viledriver, and Lendai. I turn to Odu-Bathax and thank him for the duel before Sarah and I port out to meet with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day Among the Danians

"Hello there, I here for my escort around Mount Pillar." I say to some Mandiblor guards as I port into Mount Pillar.

"Yeah yeah, we know the deal hold on, hey Lhad he's here." One of the guards say as one of the Danians I recognize from the other day walks up to me.

"Okay come along, now where do you want to go? The Barracks? The Resevoir? The Mugic Hall? Or may I suggest the lower market place where some of the nastier Danians hang out? There you can get some scans of some of Mount Pillars' crimanals and stolen battlegear and mugic?" Lhad suggests helpfully.

"Hmm they're all good choices and I can only scan one location, creature, battlegear, and mugic each trip. How about that market you told me about, I don't think anyone has scans of Danian criminals."

"Okay, this way." I follow Lhad until through the tunnels until we enter what seems to a bustling, yet shady market place.

"Hey! What's a human doing in Mount Pillar." A lanky but vicious looking Danian yells out while walking towards us.

"Wait Lokin! I think thats the human who defeated Odu-Bathax." One of the Danians by Lokins' side speaks up.

"So what, a buddy of mine got arrested after holding a human girl hostage and stealing the Song of Mandiblor mugic she was trying to scan. So like or not I'm gonna squash this human and his guard. And don't think you can call for help or beat all three of us yourself Lhad, Hive calls don't go through here." He says while Lhad steps in front of me.

"Who says he's by himself." A voice calls out as a Danian I've never seen before shows up wielding a big hammer.

"Hammerdoom, what are you doing here shrimp?"

"Did you just call me SHRIMP!" Hammerdoom screams out as he charges at Lokin and strikes him with a Granite Balls attack.

" Oof, I'll admit your strong, but with this battlegear I got from Hisser I'll be invisible." He says as he brings out what appears to be a-

"Um, yeah that's not battlegear, thats a can opener." I state as Lokin turns the dial on it.

"Hah your trying to trick me but it won't work all three of you are gonna get squashed by me."

"Power Pulse." Hammerdoom calls out as his attack hits Lokin and knocks him out cold while his two cronies run off.

"Thanks fo the help Hammerdoom. Looks like having you patrol the lower markets was the right idea."

"Bah, no one calls me short and gets away, not my fellow danians nor my former Underworld tribe."

"Wow your amazing, mind if I get a scan?" I ask as I stand in awe.

"Why not here you can scan my Doomhammer too." He says as he holds out his hammer.

I scan Hammerdoom and the Doomhammer as well as the market so I can come whenever I want and Hammerdoom can act as my guard then. Lhad and I say goodbye as Hammerdoom goes back to his patrol and we head to a mugic shop run by a pillbug shaped Danian named Hisser.

"Hey Hisser, Anton here was wondering if who have and mugic he can scan."

"Hssss" Hisser says true to his name.

"Yeah I know the deal you hand over mugic stolen from our enemies and you stay out of the dungeons for stealing from our mugic vaults."

"Hsss hss hss hsss" he says before placing a mugic stone on the counter.

"This is a Danian Element Choral mugic from Lore's peronal vault! You better have something good to exchange for this Hisser." "Hsss hsss hsss hssssss." "A bag full of Underworld mugic from Opto's mines eh, okay that'll do. Here you go Anton." Lhad says as he holds the mugic out for me to scan. I do so and Lhad places the mugic back on the counter. As we exit the store I tell Lhad to wait while I lock in my new scans in Chaotic. After saying so I port back and right as I'm about to head back to the market I hear something I didn't like the sound of.

"Now look here newbie it's a simple trade, your Heptadd for my three cards what do you say?" This slicked back blonde haired teen with what appeared to be an Austrailian accent said to this nervous looking child.

"Um, okay if you say so." "Hold on there." I say as I intervene knowing a scam when I see one.

"Let him see these cards of your so I know he's getting a fair deal."

"Fine, take a look he says holding out three actual cards."

"Aha just as I suspected, kid he's trying to trick you out of your Heptadd. You see one of the first things you learn here is that you can bring things from earth to Chaotic but not the other way around." I explain as the kid takes his scanner and leaves while giving the angry blond teen a dirty look.

"You. Me. Inthor Drome. Tomorrow. Got it?" The blond teen says while he sends a challenge to my scanner revealing his screenname as Klayotic.

"I accept the honor of teaching you not to scam children out of their cards and scans." I state while walking back to the transport center to port back to the lower market.

Lhad looks at me questioningly as my anger is seen on my face

"What happened to you?" I explain why and Lhad shares in my anger.

"Why that scheming, that's it I'm showing you one of the fiercest Danians I know and I know that Elna is working on a new mugic no other creature knows about." Lhad exclaims as he leads me to a chamber that looks like a forge where a two Danians are doing two different things. One of them, who looks like a goliath beetle and two legs, is working on building what seems to be a new battle gear while the other one, who I recognize as Katharaz, seems to be trying to create fire from in hands.

"Hey Galdrix this is Anton the human who beat Odu-Bathax you've heard about." Lhad introduced.

"Yeah yeah what is it already? I'm busy." Galdrix said in a voice that showed he is quite expeienced and focused in his work.

"Well, I was wondering if he could scan you and some of your battlegear." Lhad explained as he told Galdrix about my upcoming match.

"Well when put it that way you can scan any battlegear here but not me, I'm not exactly a warrior anymore, maybe someday though. However Katharaz here might be a good replacement for me he's in here trying to master fire attacks."

"Sure, I'd be honored to help teach someone like that a lesson." Katharaz offers. I scan him and an enhanced version of the Vlaric Shard as well as the forge. After coming back from locking in my scans Lhad takes me to the Mugic Chamber where several muges are working and studying. We went to this one Danian who stands on two legs intead of four and is wearing a blue cloak.

"Hey Elna, could we see that mugic you're working on?" Lhad asked.

"Why should I show you what may be one of my best works? Elna asked with irritation in his voice showing. Lhad and I than explained the situation to Elna and he grew angry at Klays' actions.

"Why that despicable trash beetle larva! Very well then, follow me I'll show you the mugic I just finished." After say that Elna brought us to his personal officeand brought a mugic out of his desk drawer.

"This is the Song of Sorrow mugic I was working on, if it works right it will take away an opposing creatures' elements and abilities."

"Wow, this is impressive, can I scan it?"

"Certainly, you may scan me as well. I'll even tell you a secret about the Mugic Chamber." Elna whispers the secret into my ear after which I scan him, the Mugic Chamber, and the Song of Sorrow mugic. After all that happened today I port back to Earth to rest for my match with Klay tommorow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fighting Fire

It was just about time for my match with Klay. I just had a last minute strategy sessions with Sarah and the guys. Tom and Kaz battled Klay before so they told me how he tends to use Underworlders and some underhanded tactics. While they did that Sarah and Peyton looked under the tables and chairs near us for what I later learned was a listening device typically used by Krystella a brunette teen who tends to help Klay out from time to time.

"Alright Anton you got this, just remember what we told you and you'll be fine." Tom said encouragingly as I entered the drome.

"Don't worry I'll show him that he can't get away with scamming new players." I said with fire in my eyes as I enter the drome.

"Alright Seargant Noob! Get ready to learn not to mess with me." Klay says as he sets his team for our 3-on-3 match.

"We'll see about that." I say as I set up my team. I start by placing Elna on the top right position with Katharaz below him and Hammerdoom in the back. I gave Elna the upgraded Vlaric Shard that I learned is called a Vlaric Fist to boost his Earth attacks. For Katharaz, The Viledriver will boost the fire attacks he's been learning, Kaz told me how to pilot one. The Doomhammer was the obvious choice for Hammerdom. For locations, I went with the Mount Pillar Mugic Chamber, the Mount Pillar Training grounds, the Forge Chamber, Gloomuck Swamp, and some of my favorite locations. Finally for mugic I picked the Danian Elemental Choral I got from Hisser, as well as a Refrain of Denial to block Klays' mugic, and finally the Song of Silence to test it for Elna.

"Players lock your decks. Klayotic due to your recent conduct Ant_Sarge will have the first attack. Please spin your location randomizer." The voice booms as I spin the randomizer till it stops at.

"The first location, the Riverlands please pick your attacking and target creature."

"Katharaz attacks, Barath Beyond." I call out as we both press our hands against our respective creatures pictures and turn into them.

"Your going down newbie." Barath Beyond says with Klays' accent.

"We'll see about that, lets get Chaotic" I call out as we're transported to the Riverlands.

"I look around trying to get my bearings and locate Barath Beyond when suddenly the scenery changes to that of a volcanic cavern, we were in the Lavaponds.

"Bet you didn't think I'd give Barath Beyond a Flux Bauble now did you?" Barrath says mockingly as he sends a powered up flame orb at me which hits me.

"Urgh, no but I bet you didn't think I'd give Katharaz a Viledriver now did you?" I call out as I bring out the walking tank I scanned at my first trio to Mount Pillar.

"Hah, as if that would be useful. Katharaz can't use fire attacks." "He can now." "What!" Klay screams in suprise as I unleash a barrage of cannon fire onto Barrath Beyond.

"No matter, you still can't defeat me in the Lava Ponds, Lavalanche." Barath calls out as magma streams from his hands scorching the legs of my Viledriver and nearly blowing up it's fuel tank.

"Don't think you've won yet take this, torrent of flames." Thanks to the location and the Viledriver the attack was strong enough to push Barath into the magma coding him.

"You just got lucky this time." Klay grunted

"Klayotic please choose the next location."

Klay spun his randomizer and it landed on-

"The next location, Everrain Klayotic please choose your attacking and target creature."

"Nauthilax attacks Elna"

After pressing our hands against the pictures of our creatures we're both transported to a underground forest where it is currently and always raining. As I walk through the forest I equip my Vlaric Fist and eventually I end up near a lake when suddenly Nauthilax leaps out of the lake and fires twin sreams of water.

"You may have lucked out in the Lavaponds but you'll never beat Nauthilax in Everrain." Nauthilax spoke in his nasally voice.

"We'll see about that, Pebblestorm!" Multiple pebbles fly out of my handsand strikes Nauthilax.

"Wha, how is your earth attack this strong they're supposed to be weaker here?!"

"This is the Vlaric Fist, an enhanced version of the Vlaric Shard. It makes earth attacks stronger than a Vlaric Shard."

"Take this then, Canon of Casualty." "I don't think so, Refrain of Denial." As my mugic counteracts Nauthilaxs' he fires a Rustoxic attack freezing me solid in rust.

"Your finished now, Whirlwreck!" As he says so as a massive tornado of water rises up and codes me.

"Hahaha, Not so lucky now are you?" Klay spoke mockingly.

I remain silent as I spin the location randomizer till it lands on-

"The next location, the Mount Pillar Mugic Chamber."

"Katharaz attacks Nauthilax."

We're immediately transported to the Mugic Chamber where I immediately look for and locate the book Elna told me about and opened it when I noticed Nauthilax walking by without noticing me.

"You better watch your back more, Lightning Burst." I call out as lightning comes from my hands and strikes Nauthilax as he turns around to look at me.

"Ugh, lucky shot, but this won't be, Torrent of Flames." He calls out as a relentless stream of flames come from his fingers.

"Only, one, chance, Apoc-Eclipse!" I grunt out as a spherical blast composed of all four elements defeats Nauthilax at the same time his attack does the same to me.

"Ha, you've lost your best creature in his home turf. Now it's my turn." Klay gloats as he spins the randomizer.

"The next location, The Underworld Coliseum."

"Hammerdoom Chantcaller attacks Hammerdoom Chantcaller." Klay calls out as we transform into our creatures.

"What the, ah, I see, so Hammerdoom used to be an Underworlder huh?" I wonder out loud.

"That's right, and he was also a powerful fighter in the Underworld Coliseum now let's get Chaotic." Hammerdoom calls out.

We both appear in the Underworld Coliseum sizing eachother up. It was the final battle of the match, Hammerdoom vs. Hammerdoom. I start out by going in for a swing with my Doomhammer which Hammerdoom(U) blocks with his Doomhammer. We keep going at it like this for a bit until separate and I attack with a Rockwave which Hammerdoom(U) dodges and retaliates with a Flame Orb he bats toward me with his Doomhammer.

"Hah you can't win, my Hammerdoom will crush your Danian knockoff like the bug he is." Hammerdoom(U) calls out.

"I don't think so, Song of Sorrow, take his power of fire." I call out as the mugic plays.

"What, but that's impossible! Hammerdoom can't use mugic, he doesn't have any mugicians." Hammerdoom(U) screamed in his surprise as the Mugic finished playing.

"That's because you didn't see what I did in the Mugic chamber. You see a Mugician likes to stay in one of the books there and will go to an ally of anyone who opens the book it's in. I knew where it was because a, friend of mine, told me." I reply as Hammerdoom(U) tried to create fire in his hands but failed.

"What the, what'd you do?" He angrily demanded.

"Song of Sorrow takes away an opponents elemental attacks and abilities. Now to finish this, Sunderground!" I shout as the ground below Hammerdoom(U) suddenly rose up like a catapult sending him flying far up out of the coliseum till he fell down to the streets below, getting coded in the process.

"The winner of the battle and the match, Ant_Sarge."

"Thanks for the match, but don't let me catch you scamming kids again ok?" Instead of responding Klay just grabbed his scanner and leaves the drome.

"That was awesome!" "I've never seen any newbie beat Klay that badly." "I definitely have to challenge you sometime." Those were some of the things people said to me as I made my way back to my friends.

"Dude, that was epic!" Peyton sings.

"Well anytime Klay loses usually is but for your second Chaotic match, and with newly scanned creatures no less, that was even better."

"Thanks, hold on I'm getting a challenge, no wait three of them at once?" I say puzzled.

"After a win like that I'm not surprised. Who're you battling first." Sarah asked curious.

"Some guy named LizardWiz in a few days. You know him?" As soon as I ask that Peyton suddenly sprays the soda he was drinking all over Kaz.

"Know him, he's like one of the fiercest Mipedian players there is. You should see the scans he has, he even has a few warbeasts."

"What are warbeasts?"

"They're creatures created from some kind of mugical energy that certain Mipedians called conjurers can summon and control." Kaz explained while drying himself off.

"I even have one myself. Check out Blazvatan." Peyton shows me a card on his scanner with a picture of a giant reptilian creature with tornadoes for limbs.

"Woah, I'm gonna need some serious strategy if I want to stand a chance against something like that in the Drome."

"I think we know some people who might be able to help with that" Tom says while glancing at the others.

"Meet us here tomorrow and we'll help you train and show around Perim more." Tom explained.

"Okay I'm gonna port home then, see you guys tommorow." After I say so I press the button on my scanner and wake up back home.

(U) Underworld


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training Dazed

After I port back to Chaotic I suddenly get a call from Kaz.

"Hey Anton meet me in Underworld city, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine who's show us some good scans."

"Okay, I'm on my way"

After porting to Underworld City I meet up with Kaz who hands me a bag fool of some slimy red scales and tells me to follow him to his friend. After a while we end up in front of some kind of house. We waited for a little bit until suddenly.

"Yeeagh!" "Wooagh" I shouted as what looked like a green rabbit with red tufts of hair jumped onto me from above.

"Hahaha, good one H'earing." Kaz manages to get out while laughing.

"Hey Kaz, did you bring me anything?" H'earing asked

"Here you go two bagfulls of Dractyl Scales as usual." Kaz gets out before H'earing jumps into one of the bags and starts eating the Dractyl Scales.

"Urp, so your Kazs' friend huh, Sergeant Anton Daniels pleased to meet you." I say while extending my hand.

"Nice to meetcha" H'earing shake my hand while his had slime on it.

"So H'earing what do have for us?" Kaz asks.

"Well I've heard Opto has just discovered a new mugic in the mines and is keeping it their follow me." We followed H'earing to the Underworld Mugic Mines where we saw some large multi-eyed serpent like creature guarding a mugic stone.

"Alright that's Opto just whatever you do, don't look in his eyes or he can hypnotize you." Kaz warns.

"Interesting, I think I'll try to get a scan of him too, might throw off LizardWiz." I said after some thought.

"Okay, just be careful this isn't like Mount Pillar." Kaz warns as we sneak closer to the mugic and grab scans of it thus learning that it's called Rhythm of Rejection. As I scan Opto he suddenly turns around and spots me fortunately the scan finishes just in time and I immediately port out.

"Hey Anton are okay?" Kaz calls worried.

"Yes I'm fine where do you want to meet up?" I ask ready to get back to scanning.

"Do you have a scan of Khybons' Forge?" " Yes." "Great we'll meet you there." After hanging up I port to Khybons' Forge to wait for Kaz and H'earing. When they show up H'earing tells us about how Khybon made a new battlegear that defends against air and earth attacks.

"Let's head in then." "That's probably not a good idea. Last time I came here with Tom, Klay and Krystella showed up, destroyed Khybon's Phobia Mask and destroyed most of the Forge. Khybon blamed me, Tom and H'earing for it." Kaz explained.

"Hmm, let me talk to him." I enter through the front door despite the protests of Kaz and H'earing.

"Hello Khybon is it?" "What the- Oh no not another Chaotic player!" I feel the negotiations started bad based on the fact that Khybon is pointing his arm cannon directly at me.

"Woah woah woah, I just want to talk okay? I have a little proposition for you that may be beneficial for you."

"Alright I'm listening." Khybon says, not moving his cannon off me.

"Tell you what you let me and my friend scan any new gear you make, under your supervision of course and we test it out in the dromes to see if it works or needs any improvements. And in exchange we help you out within our limits."

"That depends, who's your friend?" "One of the guys who were framed for breaking your Phobia Mask."

"...Whaaaaaat! Hmm, okay. But don't expect it to be easy for you two."

"Okay hold on, hey Kaz it's okay to come in." As Kaz walks in Khybon leaves to get his new battlegear during his absence I let Kaz in on the deal I made with Khybon.

"What? Uhhh." Kaz gets out before he faints right when Khybon walks in.

"... You know what after seeing him like this I no longer think he and the other one broke my Phobia Mask and destroyed part of my forge." Khybon deadpanned.

"So do you still want him to work for you?"

"Him, no. You, maybe. Anyway here's my latest creation, the Sand Shield." Khybon holds out a floating shield made out of what appeared to be a glasslike crystal substance.

"Impressive that looks a little like the work of my friend Galtrix, mmph." I quickly cover my mouth as I say whats on my mind.

"Wait a minute, Galtrix? He was my mentor and my savior." Khybon spoke with a solemn look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just remembering that day he-" Khybon suddenly stopped and looked away into the distance when his eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"What are you doing here Mipedian?" As Khybon says so a Mipedian I couldn't identify revealed himself.

"My DNA tracker identified traces of Danian DNA coming from you Khybon, and as the Danian hunter, I Krootlan will exterminate you for what you Danians did to us Mipedians long ago." The Mipedian who revealed himself as Krootlan had black and red scales that had a pattern that looked like fire and on his head he had some kind of high tech goggles that replaced his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Khybon's an Underworlder not a Danian." I questioned.

"Actually," Khybon said as his body suddenly changed till his body was covered in an insect like exoskeleton. "I'm part Danian." After saying so Khybon attacked Krootlan with a blast from his arm cannon.

"I knew it, my tracker is never wrong." Krootlan said while pointing at his goggles.

"Don't think you'll get away with attacking me Krootlan, I may be part Danian but I'm still the Underworlds' top engineer. Automaton attack!" As he speaks Khybon presses a button on his wrist activating on of his robotic assistitants who proceeds to attack the intruder.

"Just like a Danian to have a hidden reinforcement. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back." With that Krootlan disappeared leaving Khybon, his Automaton, and myself looking around for him. After looking all over the forge with Spectral Viewers and not finding any sign of Krootlan. Khybon and I relaxed.

"Nothing's missing right?" I ask worried that Krootlan may have taken or left something.

"No I don't think so. Just to be safe, Automaton search the forge for anything missing or added." As the Automaton takes it's leave Khybon pulls up a chair to talk.

"So, I bet your wondering about my Danian form, well it's a long story I'll tell you sometime but for now, you may scan me in this form."

"Thank you." As I say so I scan Khybon and as I check his stats I notice that he can use Danian and Underworld Mugic.

"Wow your stats and abilities in this form are incredible. Well we'll see you next time. Kaz time to wake up." As he wakes up Kaz doesn't notice Khybon reverting back to normal.

"Uhh, what happened?" "You fainted when you before Khybon decided you and Tom weren't the ones who broke his Phobia Mask. So, good news, You don't have to work for him."

"Phew, thank you Khybon." "Just leave already!" As we do just that Khybon smiles a little behind his metal mouthpiece.

"You guys okay?" Tom asks us as we port back to Chaotic.

"Yeah were okay just got in a little trouble with Khybon, but good news, you two aren't wanted by Khybon anymore." After I explain to Tom most of what happened at Khybons' Forge he sends me a scan of Kiru City.

"Well thank you for clearing our names with Khybon Anton, now you ready to check out Kiru City?" "Yes." "Okay let's go then." After we port to Kiru City I take in all the creatures around me. Tom shows me to this huge building he calls the armory.

"Hey Bodal, Olkiex, you in here." Tom calls out as we enter.

"Oh goodie, Tomas." This weird green monk-like creature I recognize as Bodal groans out as a large beaver like creature in an apron named Olkiex walks besides him.

"Good to see you too Bodal." Tom groaned back.

"So this must be the new Chaotic player you wanted to show some of the Overworlds best battlegear?" Bodal looks me over and when he finished just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Very well then, Olkiex show them around." "Okay Bodal." As Bodal walked off, Olkiex showed me and Tom around the armory showing us all kinds of battlegear we scanned including Spectral Viewers, Telebracers, Torweggs, and Liquilizers.

"Thanks for the battlegear scans Olkiex say thanks to Bodal for us." Tom said as we headed for the Mugic Library.

At the Mugic Library we scannedall kinds of Generic and Danian Mugic that I thought would be useful, including Song of Mandiblor, Song of Truesight, Swarm Song, and, without Toms' knowing, the Underworlds' Song of Fury.

"Thanks for showing me around Kiru Tom."

"No problem Anton, oh look at the time. You should go meet Sarah at Mount Pillar."

"Right thanks again Tom." I get out before porting to Mount Pillar.

"All right, if you're going to win your next Drome Match you need to scan some more Mandiblors and Battlemasters." Sarah say as we walk through the tunnels of Mount Pillar Escorted by a platoon of Mandiblors lead by Junda.

"So, where are we going anyway?" "The Mount Pillar Junkyard." "Huh?" After seeing my confused look Sarah explains that a long time ago she saw a powerful feral Danian-like creature that gave a whole squad of Mandiblors trouble.

"So you want to scan it?"

"Yeah and Junda here knows where It's currently being kept, right?" Sarah says while looking towards Junda.

"Yes I do, we're currently in the process of training it. So scanning it will be beneficial for both of us. You'll get a powerful scan and we'll see how the training is coming along. Ah here we are." We all stop in front of some kind of makeshift corral where a Danian Battlemaster I recognize as Aureban was trying to tame what seemed to be a giant green beetle with tentacles on it's back.

"Hey Aureban, here are the humans I told you about." Junda greets his superior.

"Ah, Junda thank you, well Sarah and Anton right? This here is the newest creature in the Danian army."

"It does seem powerful, so what's it's name?" I asked quizzically.

"Well we don't really know. I was thinking you could tell us with your scanner."

"Okay on it." I say while walking up to the fence. "Let's see who you are." I say as I scan the creature in front of me. "Huh, apparently he's called Scarup. Woah, Sarah check out his stats." "Wow I've never seen a non-Warbeast with such high courage and power and it's wisdom is higher than I thought it'd be." Sarah exclaimed after seeing Scarups' stats: Courage;115, Power;140, Wisdom;70, Speed;55, Energy;75, Abilities;Recklessness 5, Elements;Earth.

"This is one of the strongest Danians I've ever seen in Perim." Sarah spoke in excitement. After scanning Scarup and the location I ported to Chaotic to lock in my scans then went back to Mount Pillar to scan more creatures including Aureban, Aimukk, Tarbok, and after he snuck up on me with his invisibility, Kolmo the former Mipedian.

"Alright time to meet up with Peyton." After saying farewell to our Junda and the Mandiblors we ported back to Chaotic and headed to the Beta Drome where Peyton was waiting.

"Wassup dude, you ready?" "Ready for what?" "For our match in the Beta Drome of course, It's time you learn what it's like to battle a Mipedian in the dromes." Peyton explains as we walk into the drome. After placing our scanners on the pedestals we started to make our teams for a three on three match. I went with Nakal and Mallash up front with Scarup in back. I gave Nakal a Spectral Viewer, Mallash a Hive Amber, and for Scraup, the Sand Shield. I added Chorus of the Hive, Danian Elemental Choral, and Song of Truesight Mugic. I also added some Danian locations as well as the Lava Ponds to weaken the air attacks of Peyton's Mipedians.

"Alright Ant-man let's lock our decks. I'll even let you have the first attack."

"Thank you," as I say so I spun the location randomizer till it landed on- "The first location The Forge Chamber."

"Mallash attacks Brathe!" As I say it we turn into our creatures and get transported to the Forge Chamber of Mount Pillar.

"Alright, now if I was a Mipedian where would I hide-" "Maybe right in front of you dude!" A voice calls out as Brathe suddenly appears in front of me blasting me with a gust of wind before disappearing again.

"Nice shot, I didn't expect you to find me so fast." I said while I tried to locate Brathe.

"Lesson 1 dude, all Mipedians can turn invisible, not just the ones with the ability on their card." Brathe says while still invisible.

"That's quite interesting, but you might not want to speak so much, it gives away your position Pebblestorm." I call out as I launch my attack to where I heard him.

"Nice shot dude, but here comes lesson 2, expect the unexpected, Cyclone Slam." As he says that, Brathes' attack combined with some of the nearby flames creating a flaming tornado.

"Woah, time for my battlegear, by sacrificing my Hive Amber I can activate the Hive and gain energy. Now to finish this, Lavalanche!" As my attack hits him, Brathe was coded and we ended up back in the drome.

"Dude, sweet move, I didn't expect that Lavalanche attack to be so strong."

"Thanks, it's the Forge Chambers' effect, Danians gain the power to use fire attacks while in the Forge Chamber." I explained

"Well looks like I need to learn from my own lessons. Any who, the next location is sweet, the Sands of the Unseen! Blazvatan attacks Mallash." After pressing turning into our creatures I looked over at Blazvatan and saw a how huge he is, with reptilian-like features, limbs made from tornadoes, my antennae just drooped till we transported to the Sands of the Unseen. I looked around thinking something as big as Blazvatan would be easy to spot in the desert.

"Raaaagh!" Suddenly an air-splitting roar reverberated throughout the area asI felt some kind of force knock me into a rock.. I could hear Blazvatan but I couldn't see him thats when I remembered something.

"Of course, the Sands of the Unseen make creatures with air attacks invisible, Well I know how to fix that, Song of Truesight!" As my Mugic plays out a start to see Blazvatan, with two of his four arms stretched out, about to crush me from both sides OHNO! After I was coded and Peyton returned to normal Peyton started telling me my third lesson.

"Okay dude, lesson three, warbeasts, their recklessness ability usually makes them take damage from their own attacks." "Usually?" "Right, you see Bylkian here? Conjurors like him are able to summon and control warbeasts while reducing the recklessness at the same time."

"So I need to code the conjuror before attacking the warbeast right? "Exactamongo, bro."

After that quick conversation I spin the randomizer till it landed on, the Lavaponds.

"Nakal attacks Blazvatan." As we warp to the Lavaponds I look at Blazvatan to see what a mistake I've made. Blazvatans' tornado limbs, were covered with molten magma from the Lavaponds.

"Torrent of Flames!" I call out as my attack hits Blazvatan with no effect showing.

"Raaaagh" Blazvatan roars out as he charges right at me sending me straight into a wall coding me instantly.

"I didn't think you'd be able to move through magma." I said as Peyton returned to normal.

"Like I said, expect the unexpected." Peyton said as he spun the randomizer till it landed on-.

"The Mipedim Oasis, awesome!" Peyton sang out. "Blazvatan attacks Scarup."

After we transported to the oasis I started to try to get used to moving as Scarup. Suddenly Blazvatan showed up from behind a building and sends what looked like a supersized Pebblestorm.

"Skreeee!" With a hiss I brought out my Sand Shield and used it to block Blazvatan's attack while I sent out a Pillar Quake to trip up Blazvatan.

"Roooaaagh!" With a roar Blazvatan fired a Power Pulse which knocked my Sand Shield away while he hit me with the same attacked that coded my Mallash only this time I survived it somehow.

"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I called out as I unleashed a Mega Roar which managed to knock Blazvatan off his feet. Suddenly I heard the sound of Mugic playing and suddenly we were back in the Drome and Peyton was reverting back to normal

"What happened?" "Sorry bro, that was my Song of Geonova Mugic, I used one of Bylkians' Mugicians to finish of your Scarup. But still that was epic, I mean a creature you just scanned managed to give a warbeast some serious trouble. I mean I was all Raaagh and you wera all Skrreee. You are going to do great in your drome match."

"Thanks Peyton, but I think I'm gonna need some more training for the next few days."

"No problemo bromigo, we got your back."

"Thanks, well I gonna go to look around Perim by myself, you know see some sights, get some new scans, maybe even find somewhere to relax for a bit before porting home."

"Okay dude see ya." After we finished talking Peyton and I went our seperate ways as I went to Perim for a little personal training.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.5

Khybon, Partial Assimilated

After the human known as Anton left his forge, Khybon went to his personal chamber where he looked at an old photo. In this photo a young Khybon was seen with a massive Underworlder this was Galdrix before he became a Danian. As he looked at the picture of his mentor Khybon remembered the day he and his master were changed. It started as an ordinary day in the Underworld when Galdrix and his young student were searching for parts at the scene of a huge territorial dispute between the Underworld and Danian armies.

"Master Galdrix I found a perfectly intact Liquilizer, maybe we can use it to create an aquatic version of the Obliteraters."

"Interesting idea Khybon, and I told you just call me Galdrix." Galdrix responded while going over to see his students' find, not noticing a small team of Danian Mandiblors being led by a new warrior by the name of Jaal approaching.

"Hold on men look, the Underworlds Chief Battlegear Engineer and one other. If we take them we'll be able to build our own battlegear. Surround and capture them men."

As the Mandiblors start to surround the engineer and his young student one of the Mandiblors accidently kicks a bolt which makes a tiny sound that almost no one would think twice about. However, having to deal with spies on a daily basis has given Galdrix finely tuned hearing. After hearing a noise coming from nearby Galdrix turned around and spotted a squad of Danians trying to sneak up on him and his student, armed with staves and Parasite Projectors. Seeing that they're outnumbered Galtrix shot of a flare he keeps at all times to signal the Underworld army. Knowing that they've lost the element of surprise the Danians started their attack, firing blasts and parasites. Galtrix and Khybon narrowly dodged the barrage when suddenly, Jaal sent a Pebblestorm storm at Khybon. Seeing this, Galdrix stepped in front of his student taking most of the attack while Khybon only got a small scratch. However what they didn't know was that Jaals' Earth attacks infect his targets with Danian Parasites upon impact. Suddenly a blast of fire struck nearby causing everyone to look and see the Underworld army being led by their King and the father to Chaor, Koraax. Seeing that they are outnumbered and outgunned the Danians fled.

"King Koraxx, we didn't expect you to answer our call." Galdrix groaned out while clutching his chest where Jaals' attack struck him.

"I was nearby tracking a group of Danian spies when I saw your flare. It's a good thing I did or I'd might not be able to have found them. You okay?"

"Yes I'll be find your high-ngh ARRRRGH!" Galdrix suddenly called out as he strarted to transform into a Danian. Realizing whats happening to him Galdrix grabbed his young student and using an experimental piece of battlegear he created to extract Danian Parasites before the completly infect their hosts extracted most of the parasite in his young student, sparing him from the same fate. Unfortunately, he only had one, and they were one use only.

"Khybon, you are the master of the forge now. Keep up with your training while I'm gone." "Mas-Galdrix, no." "King Koraax, it was an honor and pleasure to serve you and the Underworld." Galdrix got out before he took his leave. One of the soldiers tried to aim at the former Underworlder but was stopoed by their king.

"Stop, we will let him go as an Underworlder today, but tommorow, we will consider him a Danian." As they made their way backto Underworld City, Khybon started thinking about his teacher with the Danians when suddenly a bright glow surrounded him and in his place was a Danian-like Khybon. King Koraxx was shocked by this and worried for his old friends' student when he suddenly turned back into an Underworlder, only this time with two extra arms. Seeing this Koraax took the young Underworlder to Kopond the High Muge of the Underworld for his opinion. Upon seeing the what had happened in the young Underworlders' memories Kopond conclude that there was still a piece of a Danian Parasite in him. Not enough to completly turn him into a Danian, but enough to make him part Danian. After hearing this Khybon decided to train his body and mind so that he may be able to control his new powers so that one day he can cure his former master.

After reminiscing about that faithful day, Khybon decided that the time he takes on an apprentice may be fast approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Danians Versus Mipedians

"Alright Anton you got this, just remember what we taught you and you'll do great."

"Thanks Tom." I say as I enter the Crellan Drome for my match against LizardWiz. As soon as I walked in I saw some weird looking guy dressed in a wizard cloak with a lizard like hat.

"..." I decide not to say anything and just accept it.

"Hey!" I look up at my angry looking opponent. "Aren't you gonna say anything about why I'm dressed like this?"

"Honestly, I just accepted it. Now, shall we get started?" I ask as I lock in my scanner so I can build my team.

"Alright fine I'll just take pleasure in coding your Danians." LizardWiz says as he locks in his scanner.

For this match it will be six on six, so I start by putting Elna, Scarup, and Mallash up front. For my middle position I placed Hota and Katharaz. Finally, in the back I went with my Danian version of Khybon, Khybon Partial Assimilated. For battlegear I gave a Vlaric Fist to Scarup,a Mowercycle to Mallash, a Liquilizer to Scarup, a Viledriver to Hota, a long ranged version of the Sting Blade called a Sting Blaster to Katharaz, and for Khybon the Sand Shield. I went with a pair a Song of Truesight Mugic along with a Song of Sorrow, Song of Embernova, Song of Symmetry, and finally the Rhythm of Rejection. Finally for locations I went with some Danian locations as well as the Lavaponds, the Forest of Life scan I got during Aichlyss, Khybons' Forge, and some locations with areas to small for warbeasts to move.

 **"Due the bravery he has shown in his, fashion sense, LizardWiz shall have the first attack."**

After grimacing at that comment, LizardWiz spun the location randomizer till it landed on-

 **"The first location, Hunter's Perimeter."**

"Melke attacks Elna. Bad luck for you, Melke knows all about the Hunter's Perimeter."

"We'll see about that, let's get Chaotic."

"Not so fast, Hunter's Perimeter effect lets me select a new location, It is a Mirage location after all." After smugly explaining the Hunter's Perimeters effect my opponent spins the randomizer till it landed on the Mipedim Oasis. As we transform into our creatures Melke gives me a smug grin right before we're transported to the location.

"So this is a Mirage location?" I say out loud as I look around the Hunter's Perimeter remembering what I know about Mirage Locations from the game. When a Mirage Location is played it stays on the board and is treated as the location when two creatures battle on the space it is on. I also remembered that my Song of Truesight Mugic will be useless here.

"Pebblestorm." A voice suddenly calls out as I'm struck by a barrage of pebbles from out of nowhere.

"You can't fight what you can't see Elna, plus with the effect of Hunter's Perimeter I can't lose my invisibility. You don't stand a chance." The voice I assume to be Melke called out.

"I don't have to see you, to attack you, Pillarquake." I call out as I slam all four of my arms onto the ground which causes the ground to shake violently.

"That's not enough to beat me, Geoflourish." As the mugic heals Melke he brings out his Vlaric Shard and unleashes a Rockwave that sends me flying off a cliff and unlike the first time I fell off a cliff in the Dromes I couldn't grab onto the edge of the cliff. As a result of Melkes' last attack we ended up back in the drum as Melke changed back to LizardWiz.

"I told you, Melke is unstoppable in Hunter's Perimeter."

"Maybe, but now Elnas' ability is activated and so is the Hive." I explain as I spin the randomizer till it lands on the-

"Perfect, the Pillar Forest. It's a tricky location near the border of the Underworld and Mount Pillar. Mallash attacks Uboraan" I call out as we turn into our creatures.

"Let's get Chaotic." Uboraan calls out surprising me.

"Warbeasts can talk?" "Only in the Dromes." Uboraan gets out before we transport to the Pillar Forest.

"Time for a little Mugic, Song of Sorrow!" I call out as Uboraan shows up trying to get to me through the forest of stalagmites we were in.

"Hah bad move, I saw you use that mugic in a previous match, all that's gonna do is take away my recklessnes." "Only if I used it on you." "Wha?" Uboraan calls out before he realizes what I was talking about, my mugic didn't hit Uboraan, it hit Drimesse, his conjuror. After taking away Drimesses' abilities the recklessness damage dealt to Uboraan was increased and his attacks became more erratic. Eventually one of his attacks caused one of the stalagmites to fall on him, coding Uboraan in the process.

"Grr, you just got lucky, I don't need my warbeast to beat you." As he speaks, LizardWiz spun his randomizer till it landed on-.

"Yes, the Mipedim tropics, Ario attacks Mallash." As soon as we're transported to the location I look around in wonder.

"I didn't know there was a rain forest in the desert." I speak out of wonder.

"There isn't, at least not anymore." Ario says appearing in front of me.

"What do you mean?" "I mean this location is from the past." "What how'd you get it then?" "Win this match and maybe I'll tell you." Ario says before disappearing.

"Don't think that'll help you, Song of Truesight." As my mugic activates suddenly I'm struck by a stream of water.

"Since when can Mipedians use water attacks?" "They could in the tropics before you Danians stole all the water from it turning into the desert you know today, Freeze Flash." Ario calls out as I frozen in place as he uses his Gauntlets of Might to pick up a fallen tree and slam it right on top of me.

"Scarup attacks Tinnoi in Mount Pillar." I call out after we end up back in the Drome and I spin the randomizer.

As I look around trying to find Tinnoi I fail to notice him sneaking up on me as I make my way over a bridge.

"Flash Kick." Tinnoi calls out knocking me further across the bridge. I equip my Liquilizer and fire a Rustoxic attack from it when suddenly a mugic starts to play. With quick thinking I use a Power Pulse to destroy the roof over Tinnoi causing it to fall on him.

"Nice shot, but at least my Song of Geonova did some damage." After saying so I notice that his mugic did manage to damage Scarup. While I was looking at my Scarup, LizardWiz spun his randomizer till it landed on the Mipedim Oasis.

"Melke attacks Hota." After we transport to the oasis I bring out my Viledriver and start looking for any sign of Melke.

"Sunderground." I hear before my Viledriver falls into the ground.

"Don't think you can hide from my mugic, Song of Symmetry, even the odds." As my mugic heals me and damages Melke I look over at where the second light is right as Melke turns visible.

"Flame orb." "Rockwave" as our attacks strike each other we both end up back in the Drome, with LizardWiz standing smugly. I spin the randomizer till it lands on the Lavaponds.

"Katharaz attacks Melke." As we both end up in one of the favorite locations for Underworld players I equip my Sting Blaster. I notice some dust moving out of the corner of my eye and open fire on that spot.

"Nice shot, but so is this Thunder Shout." As his attack keeps going I remember that the Sting Blaster boosts elemental attacks when the hive is active.

"Torrent of Flames." I call out as the stream of fire rushes forward and codes Melke.

After that battle we end up in the Storm Tunnel where my Scarup got knocked off his feet by an Ectospasm and blown into the tunnels walls by the turbulent winds that always blow there.

"Katharaz attacks Ario." I managed to defeat Ario with a Acceleration attack thanks to the Sting Blaster boosting my speed.

"Drimesse attacks Katharaz." I easily code Drimesse with a Lightning burst after knocking him into the river at Rock River Canyon.

"Katharaz attacks Tiaane." I look around for the last of LizardWizs' creatures when he suddenly appears before me, only looking more savage and powerful then the ones I've seen Peyton and Tom use in the Beta Drome.

"You like this? I scan him when he was boosted by mugic now he has more power, more energy, and to top it off, Air and Water attacks as well as the Ring of Naarin. You can't win, Hailstorm." He calls out as his attack codes me.

"You're finished now, it's my turn and my Tiaane still has all his Mugicians and he's got his boost from when I scanned him, you can't win." LizardWiz gloats as he spins his randomizer.

 **"The final location, Rao'Pa Sahkk, LizardWiz choose your attacking and target creature."**

"Tianne attacks, uh that Danian you have, oh, who is that creature anyway?"

"He's called Khybon, Partial Assimilated."

"Fine, Tiaane attacks Khybon, Partial Assimilated." After we're transported to the mirage location I look around and see Tiaane approaching, I send out a Delerium attack before he spots me.

"First time someone managed to sneak up on me here, I'll give you that. But you won't be able to beat me Voltorch!" Tiaane calls out as massive vortex of flame rises from his clawed hand. I managed to block the attack with my Sand Shield right before the attack hit me, but I start to think I might be at a disadvantage. Suddenly I thought of a brilliant strategy, or should I say Khybon, whose mind I've tapped into, thought of a brilliant strategy.

"Flash Kick, Flash Kick." I call out as I go through my location deck till the location I'm looking for shows up.

"Grounding Grapple." I call out as I fire a gravity beam from my arm cannon, slamming Tiaane into the ground so hard the location changed to Khybons' Forge where Khybon, being a taskmaster gains energy and a Mugician.

"That was a good hit I'll give you that, but I still have my mugic, Emberflourish." "Not so fast, Rhythm of Rejection." As our mugic play out the light from my mugic mixed with the light of Tiaanes' and the next thing we know we're back in the drome, with LizardWiz grimacing as I transform back to myself.

"What happened?" "Yeah, I'm wondering that my self."

 **"Ant_Sarges' Rhythm of Rejection mugic reversed the effect of LizardWizs' Emberflourish mugic causing it to lower his energy instead of healing it. As a result the winner of the match is Ant_Sarge."**

"Great match, sorry if I got a little to aggressive there. I tend to get a little to competitive."

"I understand, so are you going to tell me about that Mipedim Tropics location?"

"Nope, and before you start complaining I have two things to say. First, I said I might tell you not that I would tell you. Second, it's not possible for anyone to go to a location like the tropics anymore your friends can probably tell you more." After saying that LizardWiz and I went our seperate ways. As I went back to my friends who were congratulating me on my narrow win and asking me about my Khybon scan, I asked them what LizardWiz ment, Tom stood up and told me about how the location Dranakis Threshold was a time portal. Emphasis on was, apparently to stop the Underworld warlord Lord Von Bloot from taking over Perims past, Najarin the High Muge of the Overworld used a powerful mugic to destroy the Threshold.

"What are you talking about? The Threshold is still there I went there the other day when I was sightseeing around Perim."

"Wait, what?" Sarah and and guys started to yell out in disbelief before collecting themselves. Wanting to see for themselves, Sarah, Tom, Peyton and Kaz followed me to the location in question and sure enough it was looking like it was nevered destroyed.

"How is this even possible?" Kaz asked in disbelief.

"Well in the game, Dranakis Threshold prevents Mugic right? So maybe since it was destroyed by a mugic from a distance, along with the possiblity that the location has a mind of it's own our something, It probably temporarily was destroyed and overtime, healed itself. At least thats one theory I have, Najarin might have some more answers then me." After I said that Tom quickly left to tell Najarin. Not long after he left, Tom came back right as Najarin appeared. After discusing with the wisest and most respected creature in Perim Najarin decided to talk with Maxxor about meeting with the other tribes to discuss what to do about the revival of the Threshold. Deciding that it would be best to keep our discovery a secret until the tribes met we ported back to chaotic to discuss my next opponent.


End file.
